Axel's Good Deeds
by Cupcake17
Summary: Axel has these feelings he cannot fathom, but when they become intertwined with his work with the Organization, how will he cope and what secrets could they bring out? Rated T for language, mild violence, and mild themes. Write a review for more! 3


Axel's Good Deeds….

Chapter 1

World: The world that never was

Time: Morning….

Hearing the annoying sounds of his alarm clock, The Flurry of Dancing Flames smashed it and burned it at the same time…

A loud pounding on his white door woke him up even more.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" yelled Demyx as he opened the door and walked in, uninvited. Axel opened his red bloodshot eyes. The night before wasn't such a pleasant one.

"Not a good morning for me," Axel mumbled while plumping his face onto his soft pillow. Demyx didn't let that slide by him.

"Well, you better get up! Xemnas wants us to meet him in the lounge, and he said anyone that is late will be punished severely," Demyx warned.

Axel peeked one of his eyes out of the pillow and saw Demyx staring at him. Axel hated this damn place and some of the people who inhabited it. He felt imprisioned and there wasn't anything he could do to get out of it. "Alright, alright, just get out so I can dress," Axel muttered. Demyx walked out shutting the door. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames stood up from his bed and looked in the mirror at the dark circles under his eyes. His latest mission kept him out all night and he finally was able to crawl in bed by 5am. He looked at the mess of alarm clock that laid in his floor. He kicked it under his bed, and decided to go get another later from the utilities closet. After examining his exhausted body, he grabbed his cloak and shoved it over his head, and untangled the mess of red hair that engorged the top of his head. The term, better late than never did not apply here, so instead of primping up to look pretty, he needed to get there a.s.a.p.

Axel then headed towards the lounge and opened the door, watching the other 11 members take their seats. He jumped up into his sear and looked up at Xemnas, sitting in his Superior chair.

"Good morning to everyone I presume..." Xemnas started. "As you all know, our missions are beginning to pile up and I have given Saix the list of unsucessful missions. Those will be tallied up and there will be punishments handed out if these new missions are not completed by the end of this week along with your previous missions. So instead of just one mission this week, you are to complete two. If you sucessfully completed last weeks mission you are in the clear, but be warned right now that if I see two failed missions for this week by one member, you will be punished..." Xemnas took a sigh and grabbed the envelopes on the new desk in front of his chair. "The outsides of these envelopes contain your name, and contain your mission information. If you are patnered up, it will say so in the information. When I call your name, please come forth and get your assignment."

Xemnas grabbed his reading glasses and began calling off member by member to come forth and obtain their new missions. When it cam to number 12, Larxene, he looked around the room and became quite infuriated. His face got slightly red but went back to normal as he breathed slowly.

"Where is Larxene?" Xemnas demanded.

There was no answer.

"**I said, where is Larxene!**" Xemnas bellowed. Axel spoked up, when he knew he shouldn't have. "She is probably in her quarters," he answered his questions. Xemnas focused his eyes on Axel and took another calming deep breath. "Please do me a favor, and see to it that she is in my presence within the next 30 seconds," he strained through his teeth.

Axel jumped down from his seat and walked outside of the lounge and headed down the hallway towards Larxenes room. He polietly knocked and awaited for Larxene to open the door. He heard a shuffle and the door opened.

"What!" she yelled, then looked up at Axel. "Oh! Excuse me Axel, but what do you need?" she asked. Axel seemed quite intrigued as to what she had been doing, prior to her opening the door, but would ask her some other time. "Xemnas wants me to see to it that you are in his presence within the next, oh say, 3 seconds?" he said. Larxene slammed her door shut then began a sprint down the hallway, with Axel following behind her. She opened the lounge door and ran to the front of Xemnas's desk, bending forward in a respectful position.

"Why didn't you come when asked?" Xemnas asked Larxene.

"I apologize my lord, but I was busy," she said. Xemnas got up from behind his desk and walked in front of her, pacing back and forth slowly, while she was still bent over in an apologetic manor.

WHAM!

Larxene felt a sting across her face. She fell backwards on the ground and looked up at Xemnas, not surprised by his actions. She put her hand over where Xemnas had slapped her.

"I didn't ask for excuses," Xemnas said, "Why didn't you come when asked?" he asked her again.

"I'm sorry sir, I was busy-" she said but was interrupted once again with another stinging slap in the face. Both sides of her face were red with welts from each smack that Xemnas had placed upon her.

Axel didn't know whether or not to stop Xemnas from torturing Larxene or not. In his non-existant heart he felt the need to, but when it came to punishments, being late for a meeting was one thing, while defying The Superior was a whole other thing. Axel took his chance and stood up. "Sir, hasn't she been through enough?" Xemnas looked at Axel, and bellowed out a roaring laugh.

"Number 8, sit down right now or you will share the punishment," Xemnas stated.

"I'll take it all," he said. This would infuriate him. He would be the laughingstock of the organization if I were to stand up to him and take the punishment.

Xemnas grabbed Larxene's arm and pushed her to the ground.

"You will do no such thing. This girl disobeyed an order, and must be taught a lesson!" Xemnas stated. No one could really do anything. "And unless you want the punishment to be any more, you will sit down and watch as she learns her lesson!" he yelled, then took his right leg and pulled back, then forward kicking the wind out of Larxene. Axel shuddered, watching Larxene suffer, as Xemnas did that another three times. Axel looked around, seeing only Saix get any enjoyment out of this. Of course he would get enjoyment, where he was such a suckup to The Superior. Xemnas summonded his weapons, and that just made everyone gasp and begin to protest.

Xemnas was getting ready for another blow but Axel summond his chakram and threw it at the blade, disarming Xemnas.

"That's enough Xemnas!" Axel yelled. Xemnas shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I believe you are right... I believe she has learned her lesson," he said, looking around the room. "You are all dismissed. Marluxia and Roxas, pick up your envelopes off my desk... And Axel," he said, staring at him with a slight wicked grin. "See to it that Larxene is cleaned up and on lockdown for the next twenty-four hours. Take her papers with you too. I don't want her in my sightm" he hissed. Axel walked to Larxene and picked her up in his arms. He opened a portal so it wouldn't take long to get her to her room. He set her down on the bed, as she winced in pain.

He pulled her cloak to the side, looking at the already forming bruises on her abdomen. "Oww," he whispered. "You going to be okay?" he asked. Larxene nodded slowly. "I'll be fine," she said. "Take it easy for a day. This will give you a break," he said.

"Axel?" she said, then looked up at him, with his curious eyes wondering what she could possibly want. "Thank you, for not letting him kill me," she silently breathed out, and into a deep sleep.


End file.
